Silent Hill: Longing
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Mary and four others find themselves haunted by an old friend that died. She and these four others must now endure the worst of Silent Hill and what it can bring out in a person.


**Day/Night 1**

Maybe it was just her imagination, but it felt as though a thousand pounds had landed right on her head and pushed her body into the uncomfortable car seat which she sat upon. Her green eyes stared out to the grounds before her, where many gravestones stood, slowly bending with the constant pressure of gravity. More directly, her gaze fixed on a small group gathered by an open grave, two men and two women accompanied by a priest of sorts.

She was scared because soon her presence would be among that small crowd, looking down to the earth as it swallowed whole yet another friend of hers. What frightened her more was that she did not recognize any of the people there. None of them probably knew her either, but it was odd to meet someone new at a funeral.

The car door opened with a loud squeak causing the two men and one of the women to look directly at her, and then back at the hole filled with a coffin. As the woman exited the car, she heard her heels click on the only pavement in the small Toluca County Graveyard. As soon as she had closed the door, she stepped into the soft, wet grass that made her black heels sink slow and barely wet the bottom of her black dress. The damp clothing didn't bother her so much though, just that her heels kept digging into the soft earth as she walked toward the other people.

"With the Lords grace, may this young man be accepted into his holy kingdom as he begins his new journey toward the after-life."

The first person the woman noticed was the only man not dressed in any depressing clothing but just a normal outfit. His shirt looked like some bought at a rock concert, with the logo of some band named "Disturbed" that she was familiar with. His jeans were also perfect, new in look without any fading or holes. His hair was not in the same perfect sense however, reaching at least two-thirds down his forehead and curling at the ends; it was the color of a crow.

"And as he becomes one with your heavenly grace, may he be free of all his earthly troubles."

The next person she looked at was the one female that hated averted her gaze toward the car when the door was opened. The woman was the shortest of the bunch, not too short but it was noticeable on first glance. Her hair was straight, reaching down to her shoulders and was light brown resembling some trees. Her outfit was a long, black skirt that reached her ankles along with a black shawl over a white shirt.

"Let us not mourn for his lose now but instead be glad that he is moving toward a new peace."

Those green eyes now looked over toward the other woman; a quiet girl is what she seemed like. Her hair reached past her shoulders a bit and stopped about a fourth of the way down the back, curling all the way. The black curls almost matched her Sunday dress, matching the mood of depression flowing around the small group. Around her neck was a golden pendant in the shape of an oval.

"So now, let us all wish for his passing to go smooth, and that he will enjoy what is to come, that he will remember our company and invite us with him someday."

Of the last was probably an interesting fellow, he was the only person in the group that had blond hair and also had it cut so it barely even touched his face. He wore a very dignified black suit with what looked like comfortable black pants. On his shoulder was a brown strap that held up some black case; it was very slim and looked to be light weight.

"Amen," the priest finished.

"Amen," the other five followed, raising their heads to look up at one another.

The priest walked away as some of the people working in the graveyard came over with their shovels, burying the coffin in the ground. The five people looked at one another silently, almost analyzing one another and wondering who would act first.

Fortunately, the man with the "Disturbed" shirt spoke up first: "Well since everyone is being uncomfortable, I'll introduce myself first. The names Josh, Josh Friedel."

The woman in the Sunday dress spoke up next. "My name is Lina Lozano; I believe it is a pleasure to meet you all."

The other girl in the black shawl sighed before muttering, "My name is Kerry Greenough."

"Ashton… Ashton Dzialo…" The last male muttered afterwards, acting rather shy.

The four looked at the woman who was late, making her blush a bit. "It's best to be last I suppose? My name Is Mary Payne."

"It's good we're somewhat acquainted I assume. I guess we were the only good friends of Jacob back there, so it's nice to know that I wasn't his only friend," Josh let out a small chuckle soon afterwards, which seemed very uncomfortable.

"He was a very good friend…" Kerry uttered incoherently. "He's gone now though, can't bring back someone with just desire alone right?"

"Yes, quite impossible," Mary responded.

Mary looked over at the headstone at that moment, reading the name of an old friend she had seen only two weeks ago: Jacob Burke. He was most likely dear to everyone around him, or at least to the people that had shown up, and tended to be a fun guy when he was around. He just had this odd aura to him that drew you in… something that made you want to get to know him.

"I don't know if I'd like to stay around much longer…" Kerry said.

Lina agreed with a nod before replying, "Neither do I."

"Then let's get out of here and head somewhere nearby. It would be best for none of us to be alone I believe," Josh suggested.

Ashton added to Josh's suggestion, with a more obvious shyness "There's a bar in town called Big Jay's. It's still open if you guys want to get a drink…"

Josh agreed with the suggestion, "Sounds nice… a good drink will calm my nerves…"

Mary looked at them all and smiled somewhat. "Anyone need a ride there?"

Ashton raised his hand in response while the other three headed off toward their cars. Mary motioned for Ashton to follow her toward her car, and led him toward the passenger side. After he entered the car, she opened the driver's side door, sat herself in the same uncomfortable seat as the weight settled in once again, and slammed the door shut.

The oak door with a stain-glass window opened with a small creak as Aston held it for Mary. When they both stepped inside they looked around. There were lone tables set about with at least two or three parties about, and some booths with families and groups gathered. At the actual bar was the bartender shining up a used mug, with countless amounts of foreign liquor behind him. At the stools in the front sat Josh and Lina, who seemed to be talking (Or at least Josh was and Lina was patiently listening as she sipped away at a bottle of alcohol).

The two walked up to the others, and Mary spoke up first: "Has Kerry arrived yet?"

Lina talked up for that moment, "Yes, she is here. I believe she went to the bathroom to freshen up or something like that."

"That's what she said at least," Josh reassured what Lina had said.

"Ah, ok then. I was just a tad curious."

Mary and Ashton each sat on one barstool. As the bartender came to the two, Mary ordered some type of rum, and Ashton asked just for a glass of water. The group of four just sat there for a couple of seconds, sipping at their drinks and staring at one another.

Mary finally spoke up, "I'm going to head to the bathroom and freshen myself up with Kerry."

"Don't fall in, ok?" Josh said jokingly.

"I'll try my best…"

Mary got up from her bar stool, leaving her drink on the counter before heading into the woman's stalls. It was dark in there, with two lights working and the farthest from the door constantly flickering on and off. The stalls themselves were a bit taller than Mary, and the color of puke green. Across from them were dirty sinks, filled with past grim that seemed the have set in from eons ago and mirrors that were barely cleaner than the sinks. As Mary went to one of the mirrors, she noticed the stall behind her was occupied by the feet under the door.

"Kerry, you in the stall?" Mary asked hesitantly.

There was much silence, as Mary looked at the closed door from the mirrors reflection. She moved a strand of her bright brown hair from her eyes view, and listened more to the uncomfortable, noiseless bathroom.

"Kerry… is that-"

A voice from the stall arose, "Yes, it's me. Please… I just want to be left alone…"

"Oh… ok…"

Mary quickly left the stalls without looking back towards that grotesque scenery. She didn't understand why that woman needed the privacy in such a place, but then the memory that they had just been at a funeral arose to the woman. Maybe Kerry wanted to grieve in privacy.

"Welcome back…" Ashton muttered.

"It's been a party since you left," Josh remarked sarcastically.

Mary took her seat on the same barstool and ordered more rum needing something to steady her uneasy nerves. She couldn't get the thought of Kerry out of her mind, the woman sitting behind a closed door and weeping alone instead of being with other people. What was she doing… behind the disgusting green door… barely hung by frail hinges…

"You alright?" Lina asked, touching Mary's shoulder.

"Hmmm… oh yeah sorry. I space off a lot."

Josh took another swig of his beverage before speaking, "It's ok to do that at a time like that I suppose. So what was Kerry doing in there?"

"Nothing of importance," a voice from behind came, and then Kerry sat herself between the group with a blank stare.

They all looked at her funny (Except for Ashton, who just seemed to be staring at the floor), wondering what was up with that absent expression of hers. She had been carrying it for the whole time the group got together.

"So… what does everyone do for a living?" Josh spoke up, breaking the awkward moment.

"I write poetry," Kerry replied, gripping her drink as it came to be on the counter.

"I work in a hospital as a nurse," Mary added, looking at the rest of them.

"Heh, well I'm unemployed," Josh said.

Lina chuckled a little, "Thought with all your sarcasm and easy going, you were a comedian. Well I'm an actress."

Ashton looked at them all silent as they finished, and was welcomed by their eyes as well. His head bowed and became flushed as he pulled up his black case, gripping it tight enough to make his knuckles pale.

"I'm… an artist…"

"Oh, so is that your portfolio?" Mary asked, pointing to the black case. "I had wondered what that was earlier."

Ashton nodded and opened it up, pulling out a couple of drawing that weren't colored in. The group each took one of them and looked them over carefully. Mary remarked about how abstract they were, but at the same time had some beauty emitting from them. The others agreed with her. Ashton only became more flushed and packed away his pictures.

"Well let's see… only got one more ice-breaker here…" Josh said, thinking it over.

"Good… I'm not exactly enjoying this uncomfortable small talk," Lina mentioned, before ordering another drink.

"Heh, well this one is good then. I wanted to know how everyone knew Jacob."

They all looked up at Josh when he said that, and Kerry immediately got herself up before heading toward the bathroom again. Mary watched her intently before looking back at the group that had suddenly grown even more silent than before. The weight settled back upon her.

"Fine, I'll start to relieve any uneasy feelings," Josh rolled his eyes as he spoke this. "I met him in high school, not a lot of people talked to him so I began too. He seemed pretty cool as I got to know him, but he didn't seem to like it when other people interrupted conversations… it was odd but he was a good guy."

Lina sighed before speaking of her story. "He came up to the studio I worked at one day with a script for a movie… first movie I actually got to work on too. It was an odd one, had something to do with cultists and some towns name I can't remember… but it was good despite that. I began to hang out with him after that, became good friends in the night scene at the cars and what not…"

"I drew artwork… for his books…" Ashton suddenly burst out. "He was a great author… wrote books similar to that too. The pictures I drew he liked… it was good someone appreciated my art…"

Mary choked on something in her throat as it came to her now. The weight becoming heavier and heavier as she sat there and looking at the eyes that were so frightening. "I was his… nurse…"

They all suddenly glared at her, and then went back to their drinks ignoring Mary for the rest of the night.

It was going to be uncomfortable, Mary knew, admitting to who she was in Jacob's life and the purpose she served. She couldn't help what had happened though, and she couldn't help the fact that the people would be mad at her for what had happened two weeks ago. It was the worst thing.

A sound of distress escaped her lips as she sat alone on the king-sized bed in the Riverside Motel. The TV across from her was playing a re-run from some old type show, probably "I Love Lucy". The ceiling above her was plain white, and the lamp beside her brightened the whole room. To her left was a little desk usually meant for people laptops if they were on business, along with another lamp (This one off) and a small cupboard with a phonebook and flashlight in case of blackouts. Near this was the bathroom door, which stood wide open to look at a sink.

"Why did it have to be me?"

She continued to stare up at the ceiling again, sinking down into the covers of the large, lonely motel bed. It slowly seemed to become darker, as if night were slowly creeping into the room from a nearby window.

"Why does all the blame fall onto one person?"

Mary continued to notice the change in light, but also noticed a change in herself; she had become exhausted. She was so mentally and physically drained that she was falling asleep with her eyes open.

"Why doesn't… anyone give me… a break?"

And just like that, he eyes closed and her mind came to rest.

A sudden bang on the front door awoke Mary from her slumber. The room was now incredibly dark; the lamp obviously off now. Also there was an obvious wetness on her forehead, and when she went to touch it she found that the substance was sticky. As soon as she pulled away, another drip of the substance fell onto her.

'Ugh, what is that? A leak in the plumbing… just my luck.'

Mary moved her arm toward the lamp, first banging the limp into the object before finding the switch to turn it on. She flipped it once and only heard a click, followed by no light. The process was repeated two more times before she realized that the light was broken, whether it be from a broken bulb or from bad circuitry she couldn't tell.

The moment that Mary decided to stand herself, the TV turned itself on to show some odd static. She went to turn it off, but the image changed into that of an old film. It was a home movie it looked like, a guy was lying down in a hospital bed hooked up to too many cords to count, and standing at his side was a male doctor taking notes and a female nurse.

"Sir, his vitals seem fine. Can't he stay just a little longer?" The nurse asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't think so…" the doctor said with a sad sigh. "He's in pain… the best thing is to pull the plug."

"But what if he pulls through sir?"

"Mary… I don't think there is too much of a possibility of that."

Mary froze as she looked at the TV, and instantly turned it off realizing those images were her when she was the nurse for Jacob. She panted out of pure fear, and jumped as another bang came on the main door.

"Just… just a second! I'll be right there!"

Mary walked hastily toward the small desk and tried to turn the lamp on there, only to be met with the same failure as the first lamp. Now she was angry, and pulled open the draw with the phone book and flashlight. Her hands instantly pulled out the massive text and threw it aside, then dove back in and pulled out the flashlight for instant light.

The front door slammed open causing Mary to swirl instantly and face the door. The flashlight pointed toward the open entry, shaking intensely and trying to spot a figure there. Instead, she was met with a view of the outside parking lot and a night sky backdrop behind trees.

With hesitant motions, she moved to the entry and then outside it. She looked left and right outside to find the whole area was abandoned except for her lone car. This frightened her more because instead of being able to see what caused her paranoia, she was met with the emptiness and void to the solution of what could be scarring her.

She jumped once again as the sound of a door slamming came from behind. She turned to face inside the motel room and saw the bathroom door was now closed. The weight was now gone from before and was now filled by this lightness; the idea of dying now made it seem like all the burdens in the world didn't matter.

Inside now, her sweaty palm grasped the door handle. It felt slippery in Mary's grasp as she turned it, and slowly swung it open to look inside the empty entry way. She let out a sigh of relief until she heard the sound of dripping water from deeper within. She had forgotten she could not see an area that covered the toilet and shower.

Her foot lightly stepped on the tile, and she noticed that it was a little wet. As she turned in, he flashlight shined down on the group to catch a pair of white feet standing there, motionless.

'Oh god… I'm going to die…'

The flashlight began to move up revealing the person was wearing a bloodied patient's gown.

'This isn't good… this isn't good…'

As it proceeded upward, it continued to show a bloodied mess around the chest area.

'It's all a dream, it has to be. None of this is real.'

The flashlight stopped at the face and Mary let out a horrid scream as she saw the same face, the same black hair, the same Jacob that had died to weeks ago in the hospital she worked out. She dropped the flashlight and sprinted out the door and into the parking lot where she tripped near her car. She looked back and saw Jacob in that bloodied gown standing in the doorway.

"Mary… Mary…"

She let out another scream and began to back away while on the floor. Off in the distance, some loud siren sounded and the earth began to shake around her. Then, before she passed out, she bumped into someone and heard some last words.

"Come join me… Mary…"


End file.
